A Broken Hair Dryer
by Nnatsuki
Summary: "A-aku benar-benar bodoh… bi-bisa-bisanya tertipu… " Bulir-bulir bening mulai keluar dari mata indah Lucy. Dia menjambak rambut basahnya dan menangis keras. Apa yang membuat Lucy menangis! Bad summary/ One-shot/ Semi-canon/ OOC/ Fluff NaLu! Mind to RnR? Cover isn't mine!


Pagi hari yang cerah ini di sambut dengan ramah oleh kicauan burung-burung yang membuat semua pendengarnya merasa tenang untuk memulai hari yang baru dengan semangat yang baru.

Sinar matahari juga menjadikan hari ini semakin baik, sinarnya yang hangat menyinari seluruh pelosok kota kecil bernama Magnolia ini.

Tampak sinar matahari berhasil menebus kaca sebuah rumah apartemen warna _peach_ dan sinar itu tepat terarah ke wajah cantik penyihir _Celestial _berambut _blonde_.

Mata gadis belia itu pelan-pelan terbuka karena merasakan serpahan sinar matahari yang menghangatkan ini. Matanya terbuka dengan, menunjukkan pada dunia mata cokelat indahnya yang besar dengan sinar-sinar keceriaan terpancar di mata indahnya.

"Akhirnya hari ini datang juga!"

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

A Fairy Tail One-shot Fanfiction

A Broken Hair Dryer

By Nnatsuki

Warning : Semi-canon, Typo(s), OOC

.

Penyihir cantik berambut _blonde_ bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang sangat empuk dan nyaman. Wajahnya tersenyum manis menujukkan penyihir kebanggaan _Guild_ Fairy Tail ini sedang dalam _mood_ terbaiknya.

"Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Cuaca hari ini juga sangat cerah!" Ujar Lucy ceria sambil melihat ke arah jendela yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya, senyum manisnya tetap terbingkai di wajahnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi hari ini? Sampai seorang Lucy Heartfilia sangat berseri-seri seperti sekarang?

Lucy melangkah ke lemari pakaiannya dan berhenti tepat di depan cermin besar yang memantulkan seluruh tubuhnya, senyum manisnya masih terus bertahan.

"Ukh! Rambutku kusut sekali!" Keluhnya sambil membelai rambut blonde miliknya yang sudah seperti rambut singa jantan.

"Nah… sekarang ayo kita cek baju untuk hari ini~" Kata Lucy berseri-seri sambil meneliti baju yang sudah di pilihnya tadi malam. Sedikit informasi bahwa Lucy memilih baju untuk hari ini membutuhkan waktu dua jam.

Serius Lucy! Sebenarnya hari apa ini sampai kau menyiapkannya begitu sempurna?!

Lucy memandangi pakaiannya hari ini dengan senyum bangga, sebuah _Bubble Dress_ bermotif _stardust_ yang khusus di belinya, di lengkapi _Ribbon Belt_ yang serasinya dengan bajunya yang bewarna _lavender_ ini dan terakhir, _Strappy Stilletos_ bewarna biru muda.

Wow! Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat di spesial bagi gadis _blonde_ ini.

Lucy tetap memasang senyum manisnya, mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa gadis muda ini sedikit aneh karena tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa ada alasan yang –menurut mereka- jelas.

_Well you need to tell us Lucy!_

Mata cokelat Lucy menggerling ke arah kalender yang di taruhnya di atas meja kerjanya. Dia terkikik senang lalu meloncat-loncat kecil ke arah kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Hmm... coba kita cari petunjuk melalui kalender yang ada di atas meja kerja Lucy!

Sebuah spidol merah membentuk tanda hati besar di tanggal hari ini. Beserta tulisan…

_Happy first anniversary!_

.

.

.

.

_Wait! What?!_

Hari jadian?! Oke! Alasan mengapa Lucy tampak luar biasa _happy_ sudah terjawab. Pertanyaan kedua…

_Who is her boyfriend? _

Bisa menjadi pacar seorang Lucy Heartfilia pasti adalah harapan semua pemuda. Semua pemuda pasti rela melakukan apa saja asal menjadi kekasih gadis cantik ini.

Saatnya mencari petunjuk kedua!

Coba lihat sekitar meja kerja ini! Siapa tahu ada yang bisa di jadikan petunjuk!

Di meja kayu ini, beberapa buku tertata rapi, beserta kumpulan kertas yang di curgai sebagai novel yang tengah di kerjakan Lucy. Jika kita tak mau merasakan 'Lucy Kick' sebaiknya kita tinggalkan itu. Lalu terdapat tiga figura foto, figura pertama berisi foto wanita _blonde_ cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Lucy atau lebih tepat adalah ibu Lucy, Layla Heartfilia, figura kedua memajang foto pria berambut _blonde_, ayah Lucy, Jude Heartfilia.

Dan yang terakhir, foto Lucy yang tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda berambut _pink_.

.

.

.

.

Wait! _Pink haired_?

Hmmm… _I think we have finally figure it!_

Kriet!

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, memperlihatkan Lucy yang keluar dengan berlilitkan handuk putihnya sambil bernyanyi kecil. Tercium bau harum sabun dari kamar mandi juga di tubuh mungil Lucy, juga wangi sampo yang menggelitik hidung.

Lucy masih bertahan dengan senyum manisnya, hari spesialnya yang sudah di persiapkannya dengan matang!

Hari ini, tepat satu tahun sejak status hubungannya dengan _Fire Dragon Slayer_ ini berubah dari _Best Friend _menjadi _Best Couple_.

Siapa sangka orang yang sangat tidak peka seperti Natsu Dragneel akan menyatakan perasaannya_, di depan seluruh anggota guild!_

Mengingat kenangan Natsu yang menembaknya membuat semburat merah jambu muncul di pipi mulus Lucy, dia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menekan peredaraan darah di pipi untuk menghilangkan semburat pipinya.

Sayang Natsu justru pergi mengambil misi solo saat hari jadian mereka sudah dekat, tapi pemuda berambut _pink_ itu berjanji akan pulang di hari spesial mereka berdua ini.

Jadilah Lucy bertekat akan tampil sempurna untuk menyambut kekasihnya.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir ranum penyihir cantik ini. Dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Natsu setelah seminggu terakhir ini.

Lucy kembali menghadap ke cermin, namun kini dengan tas kecil di tangannya. Dia membuka tas kecil itu dan mulai mengeluarkan benda-benda kecil di dalamnya yang merupakan sekumpulan alat _make-up._

Mula-mula Lucy membedaki wajahnya, dia meratakan sapuan bedaknya hingga terlihat semua bagian wajahnya telah tersapu bedak. Kini giliran bibir mungilnya yang di beri riasan, Lucy memberi _lip gloss _warna _peach_.

Dia tak berani menggunakan make-up terlalu banyak. Natsu pernah bilang dia tak suka gadis yang memakai _make-up_ karena menurutnya gadis seperti itu lebih mirip badut.

Tapi hari ini ada pengecualian.

Lucy kembali tersenyum manis melihat pantulan dirinya. Dia ingin sekali segera bertemu Natsu melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu.

Lucy kembali bersenandung kecil sambil meraih pakaiannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lucy sudah berdiri di depan cermin dengan _dress_ yang sudah terpakai rapi di tubuhnya. Senyumnya semakin melebar melihat pantulan dirinya yang sudah 90% sempurna.

_Now the last thing!_

_Hair._

Lucy mengambil balutan handuk di atas kepalanya yang di gunakan untuk menahan rambut pirangnya agar tidak jatuh mengganggu proses berpakaiannya.

Lucy mengambil sebuah benda yang berbentuk panjang bewarna hitam dengan beberapa lubang di bagian belakangnya.

Di duga kuat, adalah sebuah _hair dryer_.

_Well_ akhir-akhir ini di Fiore tengah populer sebuah benda yang dapat mengerikan rambut bernama _hair dryer_ ini menjadi terkenal dan banyak di bicarakan masyarakat, khususnya para wanita yang selalu mempunyai masalah dengan rambut. Saat alat ini di luncurkan langsung mendapat respon positif dari masyarakat. Alat baru ini langsung di serbu para wanita. Harganya tak terlalu mahal dan sangat menguntungkan karena menjadi solusi untuk mengeringkan rambut dengan cepat.

Nah sekian dari promosi tentang _hair dryer_! Kita kembali kepada Lucy!

Lucy turut mengambil sebuah botol bewarna biru muda. Lalu membuka tutupnya dan mengeluarkan sedikit isi botol dengan cara memencet pelan botol itu.

Lalu Lucy mengolesi isi botol ke rambut indahnya merata.

Senyum manisnya tetap terukir di wajah cantiknya selama dia bekerja, Lucy mengambil _hair dryer_ yang tadi di letakkannya sesaat.

Terdapat sebuah gelang yang pas di pasang di lengan. _Hair dryer_ ini di gunakan seperti barang lain. Menggunakan energi sihir untuk sumber energinya, namun tidak akan mengambil energi sebanyak mobil sihir.

Lucy kemudian memasang gelang penyerap energi sihir itu di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya di gunakannya untuk memegang _hair dryer_ ini.

Lucy lalu menekan tombol _On_ di dekat pegangan alat itu.

Ngongggg!

Terdengar bunyi unik dari alat penghasil energi panas itu. Lucy langsung memposisikan alat itu lima belas centi meter dari rambutnya, dia menggerakan kesekeliling agar semua bagian rambutnya dapat kering.

"Nananana~" Gumam Lucy ceria. Tangan kanannya dengan lincah bergerak merotasi kepala pirangnya. Dia sangat berharap akan mendapat hasil yang bagus dengan-

Klik!

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya. Dia terdiam dengan posisi tak berubah selama lima detik, sebelum menyadari…

_Hair dryer_ yang tengah dia gunakan berhenti bekerja.

Lucy menatap _hair dryer_ itu dengan tatapan bingung. Di tekannya tombol _Off_ lalu kembali dia tekan tombol _On_.

Tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kesabaran Lucy harus di uji di pagi hari ini, Lucy melepas gelang penyerap energi yang terpasang di lengan mungilnya lalu kembali memasangnya di tempat semula dan kembali menyalakan _hair dryer_ itu.

Tidak ada perubahan.

Mata Lucy membulat dan mulut mungilnya menganga lebar.

_Hair dryer_ yang baru di belinya dua hari yang lalu, rusak.

Dan rusak di saat yang tidak tepat.

Lucy yang belum menyerah akan takdir rambutnya, segera bergegas ke tempat meja kerjanya dan mengabil kotak hair dryer yang di taruhnya di bawah meja kerjanya.

_Barang sempel._

Lucy terdiam. Barang yang di belinya rupanya adalah barang sempel yang berartikan barang yang di terimanya ini belum tentu sempurna.

Dia telah di tipu oleh penjual _hair dryer_.

"Hahaha… bodohnya aku… tidak memeriksa barang terlebih dahulu sebelum membeli…" Lucy tertawa garing sambil menggeleng akan kesialannya.

Tak lama beberapa bulir bening membasahi pipi mulusnya melunturkan riasannya.

"A-aku benar-benar bodoh… bi-bisa-bisanya tertipu… " Bulir-bulir bening yang keluar dari mata indah Lucy semakin deras.

Lucy terisak dalam diam. Dia tutup mulutnya untuk menahan suara tangisannya. Lucy sudah tak memedulikan akan riasannya yang luntur.

Lucy melempar kotak _hair dryer_ malang itu kasar. Dia menjambak rambut basahnya dan menangis keras.

Padahal di hari _special_-nya, di mana harusnya menjadi hari yang manis, justru menjadi hari yang sangat memalukan baginya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa tertipu dengan tipuan murahan itu?!" Isak Lucy menangis keras.

Dalam hati Lucy mengumpat keras kakek tua yang menipunya. Berkat ulah kakek itu hari yang di tunggu-tunggunya hancur.

Karena salah sebuah _hair dryer_ yang rusak.

Dia tak mungkin ke _guild_ dengan rambut yang basah, satu-satunya cara mengeringkan rambutnya dengan menunggunya hingga kering sendiri. Tapi itu pasti akan memakan waktu lama dan dia pasti akan membuat semua temannya khawatir akan keterlambatannya.

Dan Lucy tak akan mau bertemu Natsu dengan rambut yang basah seperti sekarang.

Tangisan Lucy yang keras tidak membuat gadis _blonde_ ini menyadari ada suara yang berasal dari jendela apartemennya.

"Luce?"

Lucy tersentak dan menoleh ke arah suara yang sangat di kenalnya. Dan benar. Di belakangnya seorang pemuda berambut _pink_ dengan mata _onyx_ yang membulat menatapnya.

Mata yang jelas milik Natsu Dragneel.

Melihat kekasihnya datang, bukannya berhenti menangis, tangis Lucy semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Lu-Lucy! Ada apa?! Kenapa kau menangis?!" Tanya Natsu panik campur bingung melihat kekasihnya malah menangis lebih keras. _Fire Dragon Slayer_ ini langsung mendekati Lucy.

"Jangan lihat!" Seru Lucy.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Jangan Lihat! _Make-up_ku sudah rusak dan mataku pasti bengkak sekarang!" Seru Lucy di sela-sela tangisnya. Dia membelakangi Natsu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Natsu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Dia paling benci melihat Lucy menangis. Rasanya dia ingin membakar seseorang atau sesuatu atau apapun itu yang sudah membuat kekasihnya menangis.

"Lucy… " Panggil Natsu lembut. Dia tahu di saat seorang gadis menangis bukanlah hal yang tepat memaksanya untuk berhenti menangis, terutama Lucy.

Lucy tidak merespon. Gadis cantik ini tetap menangis keras tak menggubris panggilan kekasihnya.

"Lucy… " Ulang Natsu. Tetap tak ada respon.

Oke! Cara kedua.

Natsu mendekati Lucy dan menaruh tangan kanannya di pundak Lucy. Namun Lucy menepis keras tangannya dan menjauhi Natsu.

Urat-urat kesal mulai muncul di wajah Natsu. Kesal akan perbuatan sesuatu atau seseorang atau apapun itu yang telah membuat kekasihnya sangat… frustasi.

Membuat seorang Lucy Heartfilia menangis adalah dosa besar dan akan mendapat balasan yang tak akan kau sanggup dapatkan dari Natsu Dragneel.

"Lucy… " Natsu membalik paksa tubuh Lucy namun tanpa kekerasaan. Lucy memukul-mukul dadanya tak mau di ganggu dalam acara penyesalannya, namun tidak di gubris oleh Natsu. Natsu menarik kekasihnya dalam pelukannya dan membelai lembut punggung Lucy berusaha menangkan.

Lucy yang tahu dirinya tak bisa menang membalas pelukan Natsu dan menangis dalam pelukan kekasihnya yang hangat.

Natsu tak berkata apa-apa selama memeluk Lucy. Tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk membelai punggung Lucy dan tangan kirinya di lingkarkan ke pinggang kecil Lucy.

Pikirannya tengah terfokus akan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah mengetahui siapa atau apa atau apaun itu yang telah membuat gadisnya menangis. Jujur Natsu bersumpah akan menyiksa orang atau benda atau apapun itu yang telah membuat Lucy-

"_Hair dryer_!" Dua kata dari Lucy di sela tangisannya memecah konsentrasi Natsu mengenai apa balasan yang akan dia berikan ke orang atau benda atau apapun itu yang menjadi pelaku akan air mata Lucy.

"Semuanya gara-gara _Hair dryer_!" Lucy melepas pelukannya dan menatap Natsu dengan mata yang bengkak dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, belum sempat dia menanyakan untuk lebih jelas Lucy sudah sudah kembali mengubur wajahnya ke dalam dada bidangnya.

"Ha-Harry Dreyar? Siapa dia? Sepupu Laxus? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan dia yang- Ouch!" Kalimat Natsu terputus karena rasa sakit akibat jitakan di kepalanya dari Lucy.

"Bodoh! _Hair dryer_! Bukan Harry Dreyar!" Seru Lucy semakin terisak akan kebodohan kekasihnya.

Natsu semakin bingung, "_Hair dryer_? Apa itu?"

_Well_ jangan salahkan Natsu! Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang mengikuti tren karena tren-lah yang mengikuti dia dan- oke! Lupakan!

Lucy menghela nafas kasar, kesal akan ke-_innocent _kekasihnya.

"Itu… ada di di dekat cermin… " Gumam Lucy menunjuk ke tempat _hair dryer_-nya yang _rusak_.

Mata onyx Natsu mengikuti arah telunjuk Lucy. Dia menarik Lucy pelan untuk mengikuti langkahnya ke tempat dimana pelaku sesungguhnya bersembunyi (?).

Natsu mengambil benda asing itu. benda yang bentuknya… seperti pisang –menurut Natsu!- karena memanjang aneh begitu. Ada tombol di sana juga gelang penyerap energi.

"Memangnya untuk apa ini?" Tanya Natsu polos.

"Untuk mengeringkan rambut! Pedagang sialan itu menipuku dengan memberikan barang yang cacat! Rambutku basah dan aku tak bisa mengeringkannya dengan cepat!" Jelas Lucy dengan kekuatan amarah sekaligus kesal.

Natsu mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. Dia tengah menyatukan semua perkataan Lucy.

Rambut basah, _hay dr_- apalah itu! rusak, karena tertipu, ingin rambut kering dan- oh!

"Hihihi… " Natsu tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lucy melihat kekasihnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Bisa-bisanya Natsu menertawakannya!

Di saat Lucy ingin kembali menangis –untuk yang kesekian kalinya- sebuah bibir hangat datang mengunci bibirnya, ciuman yang tak mungkin tidak di balas oleh Lucy.

Natsu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Lucy (entah sejak kapan dia melepas _hair dryer_ itu… ) lebih erat dengan melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pingang kecil kekasihnya. Di balas dengan Lucy yang juga menggantungkan tangannya di leher Natsu.

Mereka bertahan selama beberapa menit dan kemudian melepaskan ciuman manis itu.

"Lucy... Lucy… " Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menetuk-nepuk kepala Lucy, sedangkan Lucy memandangnya heran.

"Kau tahu, kau tak perlu alat aneh itu hanya untuk mengeringkan rambut." Jelas Natsu sambil menyeringai lebar.

Lucy yang sudah melupakan acara menangisnya, memiringkan kepala ke kiri, belum bisa menangkap maksud pemuda api ini.

"Aku tahu cara mengeringkan rambut yang lebih cepat dari benda aneh itu," Tambah Natsu lebih spesifik.

Mata Lucy membesar sesaat, "Benarkah Natsu?!"

Natsu menganguk mantap, "Tentu saja! Kau mau mencobanya?" Lucy langsung menganguk cepat.

"Baiklah! Tapi sebelumnya cucilah du-," Belum sempat Natsu menyelesaikan nasihatnya, Lucy sudah pergi berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar aneh…. " Komentar Natsu. Tepat setelahnya sebuah botol sampo melayang dari kamar mandi mendarat di wajah Natsu.

-000XXX000-

Lucy kini tengah duduk menghadap cermin, dengan wajah yang _fresh_ dan dua kali lebih ceria.

"Kau serius tahu cara mengeringkan rambut yang lebih cepat Natsu?!" Selidik Lucy untuk belasan kalinya.

"Aku serius! Untuk apa aku berbohong!" Jawab Natsu yang tengah memandangi dua buah sisir di tangannya. Memilih mana yang terbaik untuk di gunakan.

"Keduanya sama-sama saja! Cepatlah sedikit!" Bentak Lucy tak sabar.

"Whoa! Whoa! Sabar Luce! Kita kan tidak di kejar waktu,"

"Kita sudah terlambat datang ke pesta di _Guild_, tahu! Mereka mungkin sudah memulainya!"

"Mereka tak akan memulainya, tidak tanpa kehadiran pelaku utamanya bukan?"

"Lalu kau mau tidak kebagian makan masakan Mira-san yang lezat itu?"

"Nah! Aku lebih memilih makan masakanmu daripada Mira," Jawab Natsu kembali memamerkan seringainya.

Pipi Lucy merona merah, "Siapa kau dan kau apakan Natsuku yang asli?"

"Hei! Kau pikir akan ada orang yang sanggup menculikku?"

"Tapi Natsu yang asli tak akan- Ah! Sudahlah!" Lucy menyerah dari perdebatan mereka. Natsu tertawa akan kemenangannya.

"_Say Lucy, who is the winner?"_

"Cukup! Rambutku tak akan kering jika kau terus menggodaku!"

"Baik _Hime_! _As you wish_!" Jawab Natsu.

Natsu memulai pekerjannya. Di awali dengan menyisir rambut basah Lucy dengan sisir yang sewarna dengan rambut Natsu. Natsu menyisir rambut indah Lucy dengan pelan. Berhati-hati agar tidak ada rambut yang patah.

Sedangkan Lucy menunduk berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang meng_copy_ _paste_ warna kepiting rabus yang di cemplungkan ke dalam ember cat merah.

"Kau tak perlu malu Lucy," Komentar Natsu, membaca bahasa tubuh Lucy.

"Bu-bukan itu!" Balas Lucy masih dalam posisi sama.

"Kau tak akan tahu caranya jika terus menunduk seperti itu!" Tambah Natsu. Pelan-pelan Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadap ke cermin, menunjukkan wajah merahnya.

Barulah Lucy menyadari, Natsu tidak memakai _outfit_-nya yang biasa. Natsu mengenakan _shirt_ putih polos dengan celana panjang bewarna cokelat tua. Dua kancing paling atas tidak di kancing membuat Lucy dapat melihat otot-otot maskulin Natsu yang sedikit terekspos.

"Kenapa wajahmu semakin memerah, Lucy?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Natsu yang oooo…..

"Ke-kenapa bajumu berbeda dari yang biasanya?" Tanya Lucy sedikit terbata.

"Bajuku kotor. Jadi kuambil saja yang kutemukan di lemari dan menggantinya. Kenapa? Jelek?"

Justru baju itu sangat cocok denganmu Natsu!

"O-oh! Begitu… " Lucy menggeleng kepalanya. Melihat Natsu justru membuat semburatnya semakin melunjak.

"Luce! Lihat ke arahku!" Perintah Natsu. Lucy menggeleng keras, matanya dia pejamkan kuat-kuat, semburatnya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Natsu menggeleng pelan. Tenang! Dia masih punya segudang jurus jitu!

Natsu berhenti menyisir rambut Lucy, dia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy hingga telah berada di dekat pipi kiri mulus Lucy. Natsu lalu menghebuskan nafas hangatnya ke telinga Lucy.

"Kyaa!" Jerit Lucy kaget. Matanya terbelalak terbuka dan wajahnya semakin memerah mendapati kekasihnya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"Natsu! apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gertak Lucy kesal. Natsu terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tak mau melihat ke arahku! Kalau masih tak mau melihatku, Lucy! Kubuat kau melihatku dengan cara lain!"

"Baik! Baik!" Natsu tersenyum lebar akan dirinya sanggup membuat kekasihnya menyerah.

Natsu kembali melakukan pekerjaanya, menyisir Lucy. Sesekali mata _onyx_-nya melirik ke arah pantulan Lucy di cermin, yang kali ini gadis _blonde_ itu memperhatikannya, namun tetap dengan wajah yang merona.

"Serius Luce! Tak ada yang cukup memalukan di sini!"

"A-apa boleh buat! Karena… "

Semua perempuan, siapun dia, akan merasa malu jika ada seorang laki-laki sekeren Natsu tengah menyisiri rambutnya. _You have to learn more about girls,_ Natsu!

"Aneh… " Gumam Natsu.

"AKU TIDAK ANEH!" Teriak Lucy dengan kekuatan mencapai 10 oktaf. (_Seriously?!)_

"Cukup! Jangan berteriak! Kau akan membuat gendang telingaku meledak!" Protes Natsu yang mengusap-ngusap satu telinganya. Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Wee! Makanya jangan mengatakan aku aneh!" Balas Lucy.

Natsu melengos. _This girl need some lesson!_

Natsu meletakkan sisir yang di pakainya di atas meja rias Lucy. Lucy menatapnya bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda berambut _pink_ ini berhenti?

"Lucy… " Bisik Natsu lemah. Lucy menelan ludah. Takut melihat perubahan dadakan Natsu. Apa dia benar-benar menganggap cadaanya serius?!

"Na-Natsu! Aku minta maaf! Aku- Uffh! Ahahhahahahahahah! Natsu! Hentikan!"

_So… the lesson that you mentioned before is… tickling Lucy?_

_Well Typical Natsu…_

"Gyhahahahahahahaha! Hentikan!" Pinta Lucy di sela tawanya. Namun sayangnya Natsu tidak mendengarkan. Pemuda api itu terus menggelitik pinggang dan perut kekasihnya dengan semangat bunga Sakura (?).

"Na-Natsu! Berhen- Uhuk! Uhuk!" Lucy terbatuk lantaran terlalu banyak tertawa. Natsu yang –untungnya- masih memiliki nilai peri kemanusiaan menghentikan aksi tidak kreatifnya dalam memberi pelajaran.

"Hahaha! Kau harusnya melihat wajahmu Luce!" Natsu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memengang perutnya dan berguling-guling di lantai.

Lucy menatap tajam Natsu. Penyihir bintang itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati kekasihnya yang masih berguling-guling layaknya ban mobil yang tengah berjalan.

"Haha! Lu- Ouch!" Sepertinya giliran Natsu yang mendapat pelajaran.

"Ouch! Aduh! Luce! Maafkan aku!"

"Tak ada maaf bagimu Natsu Dragneel! Beraninya kau berbuat seperti itu pada pacarmu sendiri!"

Well… walaupun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan berarti kedua insan ini tidak pernah berkelahi!

-000XXX000-

"Cepat keringkan rambutku! Gara-gara kau, rambutku jadi kusut!" Perintah Lucy ketus yang kini telah kembali duduk. Dia men_death-glare _Natsu yang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kini di hiasi mahkota kehormatan dari Lucy yang bernama benjol.

"Ck! Dasar!" Natsu berdiri, melangkah menuju meja rias dimana Lucy tengah duduk memasang wajah cemberut.

Apa Natsu lupa ini hari apa?! Mereka malah berkelahi ala anak kecil di hari jadi mereka! Bukannya bersikap lebih mesra!

"Hei Luce! Kau tahu kalau cemberut seperti itu membuat wajahmu jadi jelek!" Tutur Natsu.

"Berisik!"

Natsu menghebuskan nafas panjang, sedikit merasa bersalah sudah merusak _mood_ kekasihnya di hari jadi mereka.

"Hei Luce, kau minta maaf! Aku hanya bercanda," Ucap Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Lucy tetap dalam posisi gambeknya. Dan itu semakin membuat Natsu semakin bersalah.

"Luce… " Natsu membalik kursi Lucy dengan paksa. Dia membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Lucy yang duduk di kursi riasnya. Wajahnya dia tundukkan dalam-dalam agar Natsu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Gawat! Lucy benar-benar ngambek!

Natsu pelan-pelan merengkuh tubuh mungil Lucy ke dalam pelukannya. Dalam hati dia sedikit lega Lucy tidak memberontak. Satu tangan di lingkarkannya ke pinggang Lucy dan yang satunya lagi di taruhnya di kepala Lucy guna mengusap kepala kekasihnya. Kepalanya dia daratkan ke dalam seluk leher Lucy, dimana menurut Natsu, bagian leher adalah tempat dimana bau Lucy terasa paling kuat. Wangi _vanilla_ yang selalu menjadi obat penenang bagi _Dragon Slayer_ ini.

Lucy sama sekali tidak berontak, justru dia semakin mendekat ke Natsu, seolah ingin mengumpulkan lebih banyak kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda api itu. Lucy membalas pelukan Natsu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Natsu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Natsu. Kedua matanya dia tutup, menghayati setiap detak jangtung milik Natsu yang menciptakan simfoni tersendiri di telinganya.

"Luce… " Panggil Natsu lembut.

"Hmmm... " Balas Lucy yang masih menutup matanya.

"Maafkan aku… "

"Ya… "

Senyum lembut sekaligus lega terbingkai di wajah tampan Natsu. Dia tak akan bisa hidup esok hari jika kekasihnya tetap tak mau memaafkan dirinya.

"Nah! Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Natsu melepas pelukannya, Lucy sedikit kecewa, namun matanya berkilat senang dan tersenyum manis sambil menganguk, di balas Natsu dengan _grins_-nya.

Natsu kembali mengambil kembali sisir dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya menyisir rambut pirang Lucy. Natsu menyisir rambut pelan-pelan, takut akan melukai rambut indah kekasihnya.

"Natsu! tak perlu sampai seperti itu!" Ujar Lucy tertawa kecil melihat Natsu dengan kehati-hatiannya.

"Tapi Luce, bisa gawat kalau rambutmu rusak gara-gara aku!" Jelas Natsu, Natsu mengambil segenggam rambut Lucy dan mendekatkannya ke hidungnya.

"Kau pakai sampo apa sih? Baunya seperti semua buah yang di campur jadi satu!"

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, _sweat dropped_ akan kepolosan kekasihnya.

"Sampo itu rekomendasi dari Mira-san," Jelas Lucy.

"Pantas! Baunya seperti jus buah buatan Mira!"

Lucy tertawa mendengarnya. Natsu tersenyum bangga melihat dirinya berhasil membuat gadis _Celestial_ ini tertawa.

"Yap! Sudah kusisir!" Sorakkan dari Natsu membuat Lucy berhenti tertawa.

"Nah! Kita masuk ke tujuan utama kita!" Kata Natsu sok menggunakan kalimat novelis.

Lucy tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Namun senyumnya buyar melihat Natsu meretakkan buku-buku jarinya, seperti yang menjadi kebiasannya saat akan bertarung.

"Natsu… apa yang akan kau lakukan…?" Tanya Lucy takut. Punggungnya yang tadi dia senderkan ke punggung kursi kembali ke posisi tegak.

Natsu terkekeh pelan, "Kau pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya? Tentu saja tidak Lucy! Percayalah!"

Lucy, antara percaya atau tidak, memilih kembali menyenderkan punggungnya namun matanya tetap mengawasi Natsu dengan wasapada.

Natsu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, matanya terarah tepat ke kedua tangganya yang besar, seolah berkonsentrasi. Tak lama kemudian muncul kepulan asap dari tangan Natsu.

Lucy memandangnya dengan heran, antara mengerti dengan tidak mengerti apa tujuan Natsu. Dia tahu Natsu tengah membuat tangannya panas dengan apinya, namun tidak akan terlalu panas di lihat dari kepulan asap yang tidaklah tebal.

Natsu kembali melihat ke arah Lucy, kedua tangganya dia taruh di atas kepala Lucy dan memijat lembut kepala Lucy.

Lucy sedikit terkejut dengan kontak antara kepalanya dengan tangan kekar Natsu. Matanya di penjamkannya pelan-pelan, menikmati sensasi hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Pijatan Natsu, bagi Lucy, adalah yang terbaik mengalahkan pemijat terkenal sekalipun.

Natsu memijat kepala Lucy dengan pelan. Namun dari sanalah terbentuk efek khas yang membuat Lucy sangat menimati pijatan lembut di kepalanya itu.

Tangan Natsu berpindah dari kepala pirang Lucy menuju kedua pundak kecil Lucy. Natsu terus memberikan pijatan lembutnya, membuat kedua pundak Lucy melunak dengan kehangatan yang di berikan secara cuma-cuma oleh Natsu.

Dari pundak, turun ke lengan dan tangan tangan mungil Lucy. Natsu mengelus lembut punggung tangan kanan Lucy, dimana tanda Fairy Tail milik kekasihnya yang bewarna pink tercap. Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan mengecup lembut punggung tangannya, seolah merupakan bentuk kehormatannya kepada _Guild_ yang telah membesarkan namanya.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy dan mencuri satu ciuman di pipi kiri Lucy.

Lucy hanya tertawa geli merasakan bibir hangat dan lembut menyentuh pipi halusnya. Dia membuka matanya, mendapati kekasihnya tengah memandangnya. Mata cokelat Lucy berkilat tersirat, betapa gadis cantik ini sungguh mencintai pemuda di depannya.

Natsu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy. Lucy yang dapat membaca gerakan Natsu selanjutnya, memejamkan matanya, menunggu. Sesuai dengan analisisnya, beberapa detik kemudian dia rasakan sepasang bibir hangat Natsu mendarat di bibir mungilnya.

Rasanya waktu satu menit terasa seperti satu abad bagi mereka berdua.

Natsu yang pertama kali melepaskan rantaian bibir mereka. Dia tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

Natsu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dimana tadi dia dalam posisi membungkuk. Mata _onyx_-nya tetap melihat ke arah pantulan cermin gadisnya yang juga tetap memperhatikannya.

Natsu kembali menyatukan tangannya, mengulangi karena sumber panas di tangannya telah habis.

Setelah merasa cukup. Natsu kembali menaruh tangannya di kepala Lucy. Natsu mengambil segenggam rambut Lucy dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu Natsu menyatukan tangannya lagi, namun kali ini senggangam rambut Lucy ada di anatar tangan besarnya. Lalu Natsu menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke bawah. Natsu kembali mengulanginya ke rambut Lucy yang lain.

Lucy memerhatikan Natsu dengan seksama. Seolah takut akan kehilangan satu detik saja _cara-memngeringkan-rambutmu-ala-hair-stylist-Natsu -Dragneel._

Beberapa menit kamar apartemen Lucy sunyi. Sang empunya tengah memerhatikan Natsu yang kini tengah mempunyai profesi baru sebagai _Hair Stylist._

"Nah! Selesai!" Sahut Natsu.

Lucy langsung mengecek rambutnya. Halus, bahkan mungkin lebih halus dari kain sutra. Rambutnya yang tadinya basah dan kusut, sekarang terasa halus dan lembut, rambutnya juga jatuh dalam posisi yang bagus. Lucy sendiri tak pernah bisa membuat rambutnya sehalus ini, bahkan Cancer pun kalah!

"Jadi, kau mengeringkan rambutku dengan bantuan panas tubuhmu?" Tanya Lucy berbalik menghadap Natsu.

"Tentu! Tapi biasanya aku tak pernah mengeringkan rambutku! Toh nantinya akan kering sendiri dan-" Kalimat Natsu terpotong akan Lucy yang memeluknya erat.

"_Arigatou! Hontouni Arigatou _Natsu!" Ucap Lucy bahagia tingkat internasional.

"Sa-sama-sama Luce- Ugh! Sesak!" Protes Natsu. Lucy melepaskan pelukannya. Tak lupa senyum manis yang semakin melebar.

"Tapi Natsu! Cara itu hanay kau saja yang bisa melakukannya!" Protes Lucy. Memang benar, hanya Natsulah satu-satunya _Fire Dragon Slater_ sekaligus memiliki suhu tubuh di atas rata-rata.

"_Have you forget it, Luce? I'm your personal heater!_ Tentu saja aku yang akan mengeringkan rambutmu untuk kedepan!_" _Jelas Natsu dengan _grins_-nya yang mempesona.

Lucy tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Dia tak perlu lagi membutuhkan _Hair dryer_. Jelas-jelas dia memiliki seorang kekasih yang jauh lebih berguna dari benda aneh itu.

"Ne? Kau ingin mendapat imbalan apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Buatkan aku makan malam yang banyak!" Ujar Natsu. Lucy menganguk.

"Nah! Urusan kita sudah selesai, saatnya ke _Guild_! Aku tak enak… mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan segalanya dan kita malah datang terlambat… " Ujar Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Lucy menganguk singkat, "Benar juga… baiklah! Ayo kita ke sana!"

Natsu meraih tangan Lucy. Mereka berjalan ke pintu keluar. Tak lupa Lucy mengunci rumah apartemennya demi keamanan. Mereka berangkat menuju _Guild _bersama-sama. Lucy merangkulkan tangannya ke lengan kanan Natsu. Senyum manis terus terlukis di wajahnya_._

Hari ini benar-benar adalah hari paling spesial bagi gadis bintang ini.

-000XXX000-

Di balik pintu besar milik gedung mewah perserikatan penyihir Fairy Tail. Terdengar gelak tawa, sorak sorai, tangisan haru, dentingan gelas, dan jeritan bahagia.

Sebuah layar besar berada di depan ruang utama _Guild_, di sanalah semua anggota hadir. Beberapa meja dan kursi yang di lengkapi makanan buatan _Bar Maid_ cantik mereka, Mirajane.

"Kyaaa! Film _romance_ terbaik yang pernah kutonton!" Jerit Mira histeris lalu pingsan.

"Mira-nee! Kembalilah ke dunia!" Seru Lisanna berusaha membangunkan kakak perempuannya yang pingsan.

"Cara Natsu mengeringkan rambut itu pria!" Seru Elfman yang menari-nari di atas meja lalu mendapat hadiah lemparan kipas dari Evergreen.

"Gray-sama! Juvia juga ingin di keringkan rambutnya oleh Gray-sama!" Sorak Juvia berlari ke arah Gray.

"Heh! Dasar si _Flame-head_! Hei Juvia! Menyingkirlah!" Seru Gray berlari menghindari Juvia.

"Besok aku akan meminta Natsu memijatku juga… " Gumam Erza.

"Huwa! Lu-chan sangat beruntung!" Seru Levy sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Gi hee! Salamander bododh itu sudah dewasa!" Gajeel menggelengkan kepalanya menyeringai jahat.

"Anoo… aku masih penasaran dengan yang kalian tonton tadi.. " Ujar Wendy.

"Eits! Eits! Itu bukan tontonan untuk anak di bawah tujuh belas tahun Wendy~" Ujar Cana sambil membuka gentong birnya yang ke dua belas di pagi ini.

"Sudahlah Wendy! Nanti kau ikut-ikutan jadi tak waras seperti mereka!" Jawab Charle ketus.

"_They likeeeeeeeeeee each other!"_ Happy mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan menggulung lidahnya.

Rupanya, para anggota guild telah menaruh beberapa lacrima kamera pengawas di kamar Lucy. Tujuannya? Supaya bisa men-_stalk_ pasangan ini. Mereka menampilkan video hasil rekaman kamera itu di layar besar dan menontonnya bersama-sama.

Bagaimana jika Natsu dan Lucy tahu ya…?

**~The End~**

* * *

Halo! Ketemu lagi dengan Nana! ^^

Janji Nana atas keterlambatan meng-update Is He Really That Nerd? ^^ My first canon fic! XDD

Aneh ya... Nana udah lama sih nggak bikin romance yang fluff... -_-

Ide ini Nana dapet waktu Nana lagi make hair dryer, terus muncul pikiran, "Kayaknya Natsu juga bisa di pake buat ngengantiin hair dryer ya...?" Dan Bam! Muncullah fic ini! xD

Like it? Hate it? Silakan beri sepatah dua kata readers ke kotak review ajaib ini! xD

Nah... Nana ingin mengumumkan sesuatu.

Nnatsuki akan **HIATUS** sebagai author sampai bulan Desember 2013 ini!

Ujian akhir sekolah Nana mulai awal Desember ini! Nana harus menyiapkannya mulai sekarang! Jadi Nana nggak akan update semua fic multi-chapter Nana!

Untuk Eternal dan Is He Really That Nerd?, Nana usahain untuk update habis ujian nanti. Di tambah cerita baru nantinya. :)

Dan... mungkin akan ada juga one-shot, selain one-shot ini, Nana juga dalam proses pembuatan dua one-shot lain!

Jadi, bagi minna yang menunggu Nana update, apalagi untuk fic Nana Is He Really That Nerd? Domohon untuk bersabar. Jangan berpikir Nana melupakan cerita Nana!

Thats all from me! Meet me again in Desember!

Salam

Nnatsuki


End file.
